


a compilation of moments

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: sometimes things flash in my head so clearly i can see them when i close my eyes and these were just asking to be written





	a compilation of moments

**Author's Note:**

> so basically take this and imagine that it cuts to black in between each scene and there you go that's what's going on in my head

wrestling with kaitlyn while my phone rings, screaming and laughing and elbowing each other. both of us immediately shutting up when you picked up, and everyone wondering why you even picked up in the first place. cut to one of the next days, my phone propped up in the bathroom, me in a sports bra and kaitlyn in her pajamas. conversation comes easily with kaitlyn as a crutch. nothing serious, but somehow it still meant the world to me. kaitlyn walks us through reasons she doesn't like either of the people we talk to, and of course she's not wrong. it's late and i'm exhausted and affectionate. i don't quite remember hanging up.

kaitlyn asking me if i like you, and my predictable avoidance. the way she freaked out because she knew that was as good as a yes. me swearing her to secrecy.

you sent me that dumb tiktok about want, and i freaked the fuck out. i forgot how attractive you could be if you tried. that one, i didn't show kaitlyn.

confessing to kaitlyn that i might love you, and watching her freak out because i know you told her you loved me. she sends me her friend group's reactions, and i laugh in the middle of a hair salon.

seeing you for the first time in forever. my fingertips on your pulse and your hand on my jaw, making out with you on my bed like nothing changed. pinning you to a wall and watching you freak out because i got taller.

lizzie walking into my room while we talk on the phone and announcing that we have the same conversations over and over and promptly leaving. she's not wrong.

watching monty python with your hand on my thigh and curling into you during the little prince, paying more attention to your reactions than the movie.

making out with you behind the elementary school. watching my sisters check on you after you fell, half joking, because that's their way of showing they care. mine was sitting on the ground next to you and making fun of you.

playing undertale with you (correction: watching you play undertale) in your basement and making out on your couch, my lips on your neck and your thigh between my legs.

writing about you in class because i'm a nerd, apparently. it's not like you're wrong.


End file.
